


Short Skirt

by bungee_bepbop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Akaashi Keiji, Agender Character, Akaashi is very pretty, Akaashi uses they/she, Akaashi wears a skirt, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Consensual Sex, Haikyuu - Freeform, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, They/She Akaashi, Top Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi keiji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungee_bepbop/pseuds/bungee_bepbop
Summary: Akaashi wears a skirt and Bokuto finds it hard to deal with everyone staring.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Short Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! In this fic Akaashi is agender and uses they/she pronouns, at this point in the fic they've been on hrt (hormone replacement therapy [estrogen]) for a year. I tried my best to be respectful to those who use they/she pronouns and are on hrt. (I'm agender myself as well)
> 
> Also- I'm sorry if this came out awkward ;-; I couldn't get a view on how it came across when I was reading it over before posting

Narrator’s POV  
\---  
Akaashi Keiji was an enigma. One that made Bokuto’s head spin, stomach flutter with nerves and trip over his words in the best way imaginable. Akaashi had come out as Agender in their second year. It was a bigger change for most than they had thought- it’s not that they couldn’t get used to her pronouns, it’s not like using they/she for someone was harder than using he, xe or it. What was what they found different, and the hardest to ignore was the change in uniform. 

Fukurodani had been better at accepting Akaashi in her identity more than anyone had initially expected. They wore the girl’s uniform because they liked it, were allowed to use the girl’s washroom as they didn’t have a gender-neutral washroom and everyone had done their best to get their pronouns right. However, while Akaashi didn’t mind being on the boy’s team- she didn’t want to be separated from her teammates and having someone with Akaashi’s raw strength and height on the girl’s team was deemed ‘unfair’- one thing still had yet to be addressed- Akaashi had to change in the boy’s change room. Why they could use the girl’s washroom but not the changeroom was beyond them, and while they could have changed in the bathroom, it was simply easier to use the change room. Which brought them to the current predicament. Lingering stares. 

Akaashi wore the girl’s uniform. She liked it, the short skirt, the sweater and button-down, and quite frankly enjoyed the stares she got showing off her legs. But the one downside of having such a supportive team meant they weren’t immune to just how good Akaashi looked. They were on htr and had started a year before they came out at school. They were beautiful. Long eyelashes, soft skin even when it broke out, surfacing curves of her chest and redistributing fat making their thighs and hips balance out the way they liked. They welcomed compliments, smiling and taking them as small ‘wins’ on days they’d still get misgendered. However, with everyone complimenting Akaashi on her ass, hips and just how good the uniform looked on her, she overlooked how her boyfriend might be reacting to everyone checking out his datefriend. 

Bokuto wasn’t particularly jealous by nature- well, he was, Akaashi had so far just seen his jealousy in other ways, in cuddles and clinginess that they didn’t mind. They liked Bokuto for a reason, after all. But, nevertheless, Bokuto was jealous. He struggled not to send people death glares when he noticed how people would stare when Akaashi bent down to receive a serve, struggled not to snap when they always took extra time changing to wait for Akaashi to finish and had to damn near bite his lip so he didn’t start a fight when someone dared comment on how Akaashi’s body was changing. And to say the least, he wanted to let everyone know Akaashi was his- his method of choice? Marks, hickeys, and bruises to let their team know just what Akaashi liked. 

They were walking home together to Bokuto’s house, they usually hung out after school, doing homework at each other’s houses, talking and having dinner before the respected one would go home. Bokuto thanked his lucky stars his parents weren’t home, while they said they didn’t necessarily want him to have Akaashi over while they were gone, if they weren’t there it’s not like they would know. Right?

The second they got inside Bokuto was set on Akaashi. Shoving her against the wall as soon as the door was shut and forcing his lips onto hers. She was quick to reciprocate, mostly out of habit as the initial shock set in, after a moment or two she pushed Bokuto off,

“What are you doing?” She said, gasping a little after the air was seemingly breathed out of her, Bokuto pulled back, his eyes flickering between their spit covered lips and soft eyes,

“I can’t kiss you now?” He asked, unusually serious and deep in tone, Bokuto wasn’t usually like this when they had sex, deep and demanding, but it wasn’t like Akaashi minded, 

“No, that’s not it, you’re just never this forward, Bokuto-san,” They said, excitement bubbling within them, Bokuto’s hands trailed down their sides, following the dip of their waist and the curve of their hips, Akaashi shuddered, a smile tugging at Bokuto’s lips,

“The guys on the team are forwards enough, what’s wrong with me being the same?” He asked, leaning back in, kissing Akaashi’s jaw and licking his way around her neck. Akaashi’s breath caught in her throat, Bokuto struck something in her, a deep want and need to be for lack of better words, demolished. Bokuto wasn’t particularly gentle or rough in bed, so if there was a way Akaashi could get that intensity she knew Bokuto had, she wanted to encourage it,

“Really? How are they forward?” She teased, earning a harsh bite to her neck, making them whimper and moan at once, Bokuto licked the mark, not breaking the skin but definetly leaving a bruise, 

“They stare, look at you when you’re bent over, when you change…” He growled, his grip on their hips tightening, “Tell you how nice your ass is, damn well knowing you’re all mine,” Akaashi felt their breath increase, heavy in their chest as Bokuto’s hands cupped their ass and he sucked marks and bruises all over her neck and collarbone, taking advantage of every inch of skin he could. One of his hands left her ass, moving to dust over their hip where their school sweater met that damn short skirt that cursed Bokuto’s eyes, 

“Can I?” He asked, Akaashi nodding fervently as Bokuto quickly pulled off their shirt, quickly shrugging off his own, he trailed down Akaashi’s chest, licking and sucking new marks onto the skin. Akaashi was a panting, moaning mess, their hands gripping harshly at Bokuto’s hair as she pushed his head inhumanly closer to her, she let out a high pitched whine as Bokuto pressed his tongue against the warm peak of her chest. His hand moving to pinch the other as Akaashi whined at the touch, 

“Please- Bokuto-san…” They whimpered, tugging slightly on Bokuto’s hair as their thighs began to shake, Bokuto grinned, licking a stripe up Akaashi’s chest before responding, 

“Please, what, ‘Kaashi?” He smiled, his voice deep and tantalizing making Akaashi shut their eyes and shiver, 

“No more teasing…” She whimpered, Bokuto only grinned at his work, Akaashi, shivering and panting covered in sweat against the wall, bruises forming all over her chest and neck, sure to show everyone at practice just who she belonged to, 

“If you say so,” Bokuto grinned, moving up to kiss Akaashi’s mouth and jaw as he moved his hands back to the curve of their ass, slipping them under their skirt and slipping down their silky underwear, he teased them, circling the tightness before slipping his finger in, earning a whine as she pushed herself against Bokuto’s straining erection. 

It was one of the few rules they had in their sex lives that neither of them touched Akaashi’s front. With dysphoria and years of navigating a delicate relationship with their body, Akaashi had asked that part of her be neglected. Bokuto always listened to what Akaashi wanted, while this new controlling and forward side of himself seemed to have its grips on him, they both knew who really called the shots. The second Akaashi said their safeword Bokuto knew to stop and had never failed to do so- now, however, was not a time the safeword was needed. 

Bokuto teased his fingers in and out of Akaashi’s tightness, pushing in another, stretching her out and scissoring her. She whined and keened, gripping Bokuto’s shoulders as he kissed her neck, letting out a slight cry as Bokuto pushed a third finger in. 

“Bokuto- Bokuto- please… now…” They whimpered, Bokuto pressed a quick kiss to their lips, nodding, he pulled his fingers out and quickly fumbled to undo his jeans, letting them drop to his knees. He grabbed a condom from his pocket, ripping the package open and rolling it over his dick before grabbing Akaashi harshly by the thighs and pushing them up against the wall, their head hitting the wall slightly as a moan escaped their mouth, Bokuto shoving into her and hitting his own knees against the wall, 

“Ngh- Fuck, ‘Kaashi- you’re so tight-” He panted, pausing to let Akaashi adjust to his dick, Akaashi nodded through pants as she grabbed onto Bokuto’s shoulders. Despite his following of Akaashi’s requests, he wanted to be rough, he wanted to throw Akaashi against the wall, leave bruises and have them screaming- so that’s just what he did. 

Gripping onto her thighs he slammed them against the wall thrusting up into them fast, biting his lip and groaning himself as Akaashi screamed at the impact. Within moments they were reverted back to panting and moaning, their thighs shaking as Bokuto gripped onto them hard, sure to leave bruises. Sweat made their hair stick to their skin and high pitched whines only encouraged Bokuto to slam in harder, groaning at how Akaashi felt around him, tight and hot as she clenched and squeezed around his dick. 

It wasn’t long until Bokuto found Akaashi’s prostate, making her scream and writhe against the wall, clenching against Bokuto’s cock as it abused the spot. Akaashi came with a broken sob, gripping Bokuto’s shoulders and burying their face in the crook of his neck as they rode out their orgasm, letting Bokuto continue to use her until he came. 

Bokuto finished, grunting into Akaashi with a final forceful push against the wall. He pulled out, leaning against Akaashi, tired and worn out, but pleasantly satisfied at his work. Akaashi’s chest and neck being red and purple with bruises and bite marks, he placed a sloppy on her lips, panting and covered in sweat,

“Jealous? Bokuto-san?” Akaashi teased, smiling hazily at their boyfriend, Bokuto’s cheeks flushed, slightly embarrassed at his out of character actions, he nuzzled against her neck, mumbling a small ‘sorry’ for being so rough, “Don’t apologize- I liked it…”

“You did?” Bokuto’s spirits were lifted instantly, a wide smile across his face and innocence in his gaze as if he hadn’t just shoved Akaashi against the wall the way he did,

“I did,”

“Hmmm, maybe I should get jealous more often,” He teased, still smiling, Akaashi simply rolled their eyes, huffing out another course of ‘Bokuto-san’ in annoyance and enjoyment as Bokuto proceeded to pick up their clothes and lift Akaashi to bring her back to his room. Setting Akaashi down on his bed he frowned slightly, covered with cum and marks and tears- their skirt was definitely ruined. 

\---


End file.
